


goodbye stranger, hello lover

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Kinda...?, Kyungsoo is a great friend, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, One Big Happy Family, One Night Stands, Parenthood, Pregnant Oh Sehun, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Sehun drinks his sorrows in the hotel bar after sneaking out of his best friend and unrequited love's wedding reception. The next morning, he wakes up naked beside the annoying, flirty groomsman that he was drinking with the night before.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 37
Kudos: 345
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	goodbye stranger, hello lover

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF100/2020  
> Pairing : Sehun/Jongin  
> Carrier : Sehun  
> Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)  
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)

The past months have been very tiring--no, agonizing for Sehun. Ever since the night _he_ proposed, to the night _he_ asked him to be his best man, to the time he had to plan _his_ bachelor party up until this very moment.

Today is his best friend’s wedding day. Today is the most important day of his best friend’s life. As his best man, Sehun is with the groom in the dressing room. He should be giving him a pep talk and encouraging him but somehow Sehun seems to be at a loss for words. 

“Hey, you haven’t talked much at all. Are you not feeling well?” Johnny, asks. 

Johnny looks amazing, as always. He’s dressed in a navy blue Burberry suit with satin lapels paired with a shirt that was personally picked by Sehun himself. Sehun helped out with a lot of things actually, the chef that made the wedding cake was recommended by him, even the engagement ring that Johnny used to propose was picked by him. 

Wedding planning would have been something that he'd enjoy wholeheartedly and being the best man would have been such a fun and enjoyable experience under a different circumstance.

If only he wasn’t so hopelessly in love with Johnny then things would have been different. 

“Earth to Sehun? Hey, I’m supposed to be the one with wedding jitters, not you.” Johnny says with a laugh. 

Sehun snaps out of it. He can’t afford to ruin this day for his best friend. “Sorry, everything just feels so unreal right now. You’re really getting married.” he says. 

  
  


“Don’t get sappy on me now. We told each other that we won’t cry.” Johnny jokes. 

“I never agreed on that.” Sehun rolls his eyes, although he might be crying for a different reason but he doesn’t want to dwell on that. 

Johnny takes a deep breath as he looks at himself in front of the mirror once again. Sehun can read him like an open book, he knows Johnny is excited but he’s completely nervous too. 

“Relax, it’s a wedding. Just don’t trip down the aisle and don’t forget your vows, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Sehun says as he gives him a comforting pat on the back. “This will be a breeze for you.” 

“Thanks, man. Having you as my best man is one of the greatest decisions I have ever made.” He grins. 

“I always have your back and you know that.” Sehun says.

Johnny meets his gaze in the mirror and gives him a heart-stopping smile. “I know, and as cliche and cheesy as this sounds, I’d do the same for you.” Without turning around, he reaches his hand back. 

Sehun meets him halfway as he holds his best friend’s hand. It’s something that they always do ever since they were kids. The only difference is that it has always been platonic for Johnny while Sehun feels his heart skipping a beat every time their fingers intertwine. 

“When you get married,” Johnny starts. “I’ll be your best man too.” 

Sehun bites back a snort. “ _If_ I get married.” 

Johnny fondly shakes his head at him. “Whatever happens, I’m here. Does that sound better?” 

Sehun squeezes Johnny’s hand and makes a face at him. “Better.” 

  
  
  


The whole ceremony wasn’t so bad for Sehun. Wedding ceremonies are boring for him in general and it was easy to just shut himself out when Johnny was saying his vows. It felt like he was on autopilot throughout the whole ceremony. 

However, it was a different case during the wedding reception. It wasn’t the same. Sehun can’t space out and shut things out this time. He had to talk to the other guests and since he has been Johnny’s best friend for twenty years, he had to talk to Johnny’s relatives too. 

When their friends and Johnny’s family suddenly urged him to make a speech and do a toast for the couple, Sehun didn’t know what to do. Their other friends were pushing him towards the front, right where Johnny and his fian--his _wife--_ were seated.

Sehun wanted to make a run for it and he kept telling them with an awkward smile on his face that he is no good at speaking in front of a huge crowd but they still encouraged him despite it. He didn’t think that he could do it but once he was in front, he instantly saw Johnny’s smile and he looked like he really was expecting Sehun to make a speech so Sehun had to suck it up.

He takes a sip of his wine hoping that it could at least give him a bit of courage. He gulps and takes a look at the crowd, all eyes were on him and it’s making him feel nauseous. He fixes his gaze on Johnny instead and just like that, everyone else’s faces were basically a blur to him. 

“I’ve basically known Johnny my whole life…” He starts. “And I had the first-hand experience on how annoying he could get,” he jokes. The guests including the couple laugh. “He has flaws and imperfections but you know, once you really get to know him well it doesn’t matter anymore.” He smiles at his best friend. “You were a bit reserved and we both know how hard it is for you to let your guard down with just anyone,” _Anyone but me,_ Sehun wanted to add. “But when you met Wendy, things were pretty easy and smooth for you both. What can I say? Watching you two was like witnessing a fairytale up close. It felt like everything just fell right into place."

"It's an honor to be a witness on how you fell in love with each other." _I've been hurting since then._ "There will be more challenges now, but I know you two can overcome anything." _There were times when I was selfishly hoping that you would break up eventually._ "I wish you a happy marriage." _I wish it was me._

Sehun holds up his wine glass and smiles at the couple once again. "Wendy, you're such a caring sweetheart, I know you'd take care of Johnny well and Johnny…" Sehun feels like he's about to choke up. "You'd make a wonderful husband. All those times you told me about how you want to spoil and shower Wendy with so much love, you can now do all of that. Have a happy marriage. I wish you both the best." With that, Sehun leads a toast. 

The audience applauded. Wendy looks at him with happy tears forming in her eyes while Johnny stood up from his seat to give him a quick hug. "Thanks man, you're the best." he says. 

Sehun smiles bitterly. "It's no big deal." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alcohol, alcohol and some more alcohol. Sehun already drank enough at the reception but he decided to just sneak out of the function hall and head over to the hotel bar right across. No one would notice that he is gone, everyone is too busy enjoying the after party anyway. 

The bartender shoots him a worried look before giving him another glass, he had lost count on how many Sehun has ordered for the past thirty minutes. 

"You will not cry, Sehun. Not tonight." Sehun slurs to himself as he downs the glass. 

He already cried enough tears throughout Johnny and Wendy's whole relationship. He cried when Johnny told him he loves her, he cried when they started dating and he cried when he proposed to her. He refuses to let a single tear fall tonight. 

"After that heartfelt speech of yours earlier, I thought you wouldn't be sneaking out." 

Sehun hears an unfamiliar voice. Someone takes the seat beside him by the bar counter. The man beside him is wearing a suit similar to his. Sehun recognizes him as one of the groomsmen from Wendy's side of the family. 

"And you are…?" Sehun tilts his head in confusion. 

The man takes a swig of his beer bottle. Sehun takes the moment to look at him. He never met him before, not even at Johnny's bachelor party. 

"Kim Jongin," he introduces himself with a dashing smile. "Wendy's best friend, Seulgi, is my sister so that's how we've known each other.

Sehun nods, he's already a bit out of it due to the alcohol he consumed. "So, is it alright if I ask you why you're here when you can just stay at the party and do the same thing you're doing now for free?" the guy, Jongin, asks. 

Sehun cocks an eyebrow at him as he slightly turns his body to face the other man. "How about you? I could ask you the same thing too." 

Now that he is looking at him, he looks gorgeous. How did Sehun not notice him before? Or maybe he would have noticed him if he wasn't so miserable about Johnny getting married. 

"Ah, the slow dance just started and I'm not interested in any of that." Jongin scoffs. "How about you? Would you return for that?" 

Sehun makes a face as the image of Johnny and Wendy dancing sweetly flashes in his mind. He recalls their prom night, Johnny had a crush on Wendy since then. He mustered up the courage to ask her to let him be her last dance. Sehun was sitting by the bleachers, sulking. Johnny was dancing with him before but he noticed that no one was dancing with Wendy and that was when he took the chance. That was where it all started. That was when Johnny's simply infatuation started to grow into something more. When Sehun said that he witnessed it all, he wasn't exaggerating. 

  
  


"Slow dances are overrated." Sehun spat. "I have no one to dance with anyway." 

"You think so? With a face like that, I doubt that no one would want to dance with you." Jongin breezily comments. 

Sehun looks at him with an uninterested expression. "I don't really care about dancing with anyone else."

"Really? You have no person in mind?" Jongin chides. 

Sehun downs his drink once again and points at his glass. The bartender rolls his eyes before handing him another one. "No one but Jo--" he suddenly seals his mouth and narrows his eyes at the male beside him. 

"Wait… did someone tell you to follow me here? What's with the probing questions? Is this a setup? Is Wendy trying to expose me?!" he prods his finger on Jongin's chest. 

Jongin arches a brow at him. "What are you talking about? I'm asking because I'm trying to have a conversation with you." 

Sehun stops and blinks a couple of times, his lips forming a pout. "Oh…" he looks down in shame. "Right… why did I even think of that? Wendy is a nice girl, she's perfect. Johnny wouldn't have fallen for her if she wasn't nice." he mopes. 

Jongin's brows were furrowed then it was like something clicked. Jongin tilts his head and looks at him, his expression looks smug. 

"You're in love with your best friend." It is not a question and he sounds completely sure too. 

  
  


Sehun tries to act nonchalant about it. “What makes you say so? And what gives you the right to make comments like that about me? You don’t know me.” 

Jongin laughs and it irks Sehun even more. “I have eyes,” Jongin says. “Everyone in that hall knows you as Johnny’s best friend but I don’t so when you gave your speech, I can tell by just seeing how you looked at him.” 

Sehun huffs out an exasperated breath. “How did I look?” he asks.

Jongin downs the remaining beer on his bottle before looking at him to give his answer, “Hopelessly in love." 

Sehun's shoulders slump. If a stranger like Jongin can read him like that then he can only imagine how pathetic he must have looked. "Not like it matters," he tells himself. "As long as Johnny never noticed," 

"So, care to tell me how long you've been pining for your best friend?" Jongin casually asks. He orders two drinks and slides one to Sehun. 

Sehun should be snapping at this guy and putting him into his place since he has been probing too much already but he gave Sehun exactly what he needed for the night; company and alcohol. 

"Twenty years," he answers dejectedly. "I knew I loved him since we were eight. He protected me from bullies, bought me ice cream, and held my hand. I knew at that moment." he laughs lifelessly. 

"He must be an idiot to not notice throughout the years though," Jongin comments. 

Sehun hisses when the alcohol leaves a burning sensation down his throat. "Don't call him that. It was my fault anyway, I never told him anything." 

"Anyway, let's not talk about that anymore. After all, you came here to get your mind off of him, yes?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun thinks for a moment, or more like spaced out since he's pretty much drunk already. "Two more please," Sehun tells the bartender. 

"Are you going to drink yourself to death tonight, son?" The bartender asks with a frown. 

"Don't worry, he has company." Jongin chimes in. With a sigh, the bartender mixes two more drinks. 

Sehun decides that he likes the way the drinks burn down his throat. It's numbing and it's exactly what he needed. "You're not my company," he slurs. "You just sat there and started talking." 

"And you talked to me so yeah, that makes me your company for the night." Jongin chuckles. 

"Okay," he nods. "That's very nice of you." he leans forward and narrows his eyes at the annoyingly attractive man. "Too nice," 

Jongin raises his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm just really here to be your company. I don't mind however you choose to interpret that," 

Sehun pouts before finishing his glass once again. “I suppose that doesn’t sound too bad.” 

Jongin grins in amusement. “You’re hitting the jackpot with me right now, a bit of enthusiasm would be nice.” 

"Hmmm," Sehun playfully drums his fingers on the counter. "That depends, what do you have to offer?" he asks. His face feels hot already due to the amount of alcohol he consumed. 

"I have a room booked here for the night, care for a nightcap?" Jongin arches an eyebrow at him and smiles suggestively. 

The guy is pretty straightforward at least about wanting to get into his pants. He has a room booked too, Johnny and Wendy provided those for their closest guests but spending the night alone in his room sounds incredibly lonely. 

"That sounds nice," Sehun raises his head. "Seems much better than my plan of crying myself to sleep." he laughs. 

Jongin leans closer, there is a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I can make you cry in other ways, if that's what you want." 

Sehun gulps, his nails unconsciously dig onto the counter. He sees the way Jongin's smirk widens and it's annoying because it looks like this guy has never been turned down before. 

When Sehun doesn't respond Jongin pays the bill, including Sehun's. With his hands in his pockets, he confidently stands up. "Room 904, I'll be waiting." he says before leaving. 

  
  


It takes Sehun a few more minutes to process the whole situation before he gets up and leaves. He sees the function hall again once he leaves the bar and a small part of him wanted to go back and check in on how the party was going. 

"I might end up doing something stupid," Sehun tells himself. He'd rather be drunk with a stranger than be drunk in Johnny's presence at the moment so with a final sigh, he hobbles towards the elevator and presses the ninth floor button. 

He stumbles across the corridors before he finally finds room 904. He doesn't really have to do this. Sehun can make a run for it and sleep in his own hotel room but this might be exactly what he needed for the night. 

He has only knocked once on the door when it is opened. Jongin is inside, he has taken off his blazer and necktie. "I knew you'd come so… how about that nightcap then?" 

Sehun replies with a nod. Jongin gives him a pleased smile before stepping aside to let him in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A splitting headache is what wakes Sehun up the following morning. It feels as if there is a continuous pounding against his head. His throat feels so rough and dry. 

It takes him a while to gather the energy to open his eyes. The streak of sunlight passing through the hotel room curtains nearly blind him. He lets out a grunt before grabbing the duvet to cover himself with it, only then does Sehun realize that he has no shirt on and what's more shocking is when he realizes that he's actually naked. 

He instinctively grabs the duvet to cover himself up even more but there's another person hogging it.

"Oh fuck… me," Sehun curses when he finally starts recalling everything. 

There are clothes scattered all across the floor. There are two identical suits and Sehun immediately remembers the handsome and annoying groomsman that kept him company last night. 

"Wasn't last night enough?" A husky voice suddenly asks. 

Sehun would have jolted out of the bed if his lower back and ass didn't feel so sore. He forces himself to sit up at least. The groomsman--Jongin, is laying on his stomach, half-lidded eyes casted on him and a small smile forming on the corner of his lips. His hair is messy and Sehun flushes in embarrassment since he could see the reddish nail marks all over Jongin's back. 

"Y-your back," He rasps. 

He sees the satisfied look on Jongin's expression when he hears how fucked out Sehun's voice sounded. 

"It's just a few scratches," Jongin says. "You should worry more about yourself. You were so desperate and needy last night, I was afraid I'd break you." he chuckles. 

Sehun responds with an awkward laugh. He looks around to look for his phone and successfully finds it on the floor together with their clothes. He picks up the shirt nearest to him and puts it on just so he has something to cover himself with. 

He doesn't fail to hide the wince on his face when he gets up. The pain shoots up his spine and his legs feel wobbly. He also feels come dripping down his thighs. 

"Oh god, you came inside me?" He accuses. 

Jongin props himself up on his shoulders. "You didn't let me pull out. In your words you said _Ah come in me please--aah, fill me up."_ he says in a high pitched whiny voice as if he was imitating Sehun last night. 

Sehun's whole face turns red. "I do not sound like that." 

"Oh but you do," Jongin sits up on the bed and rests his arms on the back of his head. "I can prove it to you if you're up for morning sex. You might enjoy it better if you're sober." 

Sehun's mouth gapes at how shameless the other is. Seriously? Sehun can't believe he entertained this breezy guy last night. If he was sober, he never would have breathed in this man's direction.

His pants and underwear are somehow over the other side of the room. The shirt is long enough anyway so he stands up to grab his phone on the floor. 

He expected a few texts from his other friends but he definitely wasn't expecting nearly thirty missed calls and a swarm of messages from Johnny.

"Is Johnny still calling you?" Jongin asks. 

"Still?" Sehun parrots. "Was he calling since last night?" 

"He called while we were making out," Jongin shrugs. "You looked so distracted when you suddenly saw his name. I asked you if you wanted to leave but you said no." 

Sehun scrolls through Johnny's text messages and as pathetic as it sounds, he feels his heart skipping a beat as he continues to read until the most recent message. 

  
  


_where are u?_

_did u leave?_

_why did you leave >:( _

_heeeeeyyyyy_

_did u rlly just ditch me on my wedding night? :(_

_answer my calls oh sehun!!!_

_it's not fun without you_

_you suck_

_good night then_

_there is a breakfast buffet tom at 8_

_you better be there_

_if ur late i will barge in your room to drag you down here_

  
  


Sehun looks at the time and his heart nearly drops when he sees that it's almost eight! "Fuck, there's a buffet this morning. We have to go." he curses. 

Sehun scurries through the clothes on the floor and hurriedly puts them on, not caring that there's still cum leaking out of him, he'll take a shower once he is in his room anyway. Putting the clothes back on was a challenge since he has to battle a splitting headache together with the ache he is feeling on his lower body. 

Once he is dressed up, he realizes that Jongin is watching him the whole time. "You can always skip," Jongin tells him. 

"Johnny will show up in my room if I don't come." Sehun groans. 

Jongin snickers. "Tell him you came last night. Thrice." 

Sehun looks at Jongin in disbelief as he hollers in laughter at his own joke. "You are a menace." He grumbles, his cheeks turning as pink as they can get. "Are you not coming--I mean, going to have breakfast?" he asks. 

"Hmmm, I'll think about it." Jongin says. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see more of your pretty face in the morning." 

"Listen," Sehun gulps. "No one can find out about… this, not even your sister. I'm not going to tell Johnny either." 

"Don't worry about me, my sister definitely has zero interest in my personal life. Your best friend however, I think he'll definitely figure out you got laid last night." he grins. 

Sehun makes a face at him. "You know what? Fuck you," he scoffs as he grabs his necktie, socks, and shoes that are all over the floor. 

"No thank you but I wouldn't say no to fucking you again." Jongin retorts. 

Sehun turns back and flashes his middle finger at the man before leaving his room and slamming the door shut. 

  
  


He probably looks like a crazed man running around the corridor with his shoes and socks on his hands but he had to get back to his room quickly. He didn't want to take the elevator because he reeks of alcohol and probably sex so he ran down the flight of stairs all the way back to his room on the fourth floor. 

He went straight to the bathroom to clean himself. He was drying himself with a towel when he heard a series of knocks on his door. Sehun wanted to ignore them until he heard his best friend's voice. 

"Sehun! Are you still asleep? I told you to come downstairs to eat." Johnny shouts. 

Sehun puts on a bathrobe and opens the door. Johnny standing there with an annoyed expression on his face. "Where were you last night?" he asks as he welcomes himself inside the room.

Sehun rolls his eyes and steps back in the bathroom to change his clothes. "You're so lame. You're a married man and this is what you do in the morning after you get married?" he says as he pulls on a shirt. 

"My honeymoon is in three days so until then, you still have to tolerate me." Johnny answers. "We could have had lots of fun together last night but you ditched me." 

"I was giving you time with your wife and family?" Sehun exits the bathroom all dressed up as he dries off his hair with a towel. "I went out to get some fresh air before coming up here to sleep. Sorry for not answering your calls." he lies. 

"I know that you're lying." Johnny crosses his arms and lifts his brows.

Sehun feels his blood running cold. Oh no, did someone see him coming to Jongin's room last night? 

"It's not--"

"You were obviously drinking last night." Johnny cuts him off.

Sehun blinks, _oh._ He almost sighs in relief. 

"I've known you my whole life, I can tell whenever you're suffering from a hangover. Seriously? There are drinks at my party but you chose to drink alone?" Johnny scolds. 

"I wanted cheap beer, not your fancy champagne." Sehun says as an excuse. 

Johnny shakes his head in disapproval. "Anyway, are you done getting ready? Let's eat, I'm sure they're serving soup there to help you with your hangover." 

Sehun uses his fingers to brush his slightly tangled, wet hair. "Yeah sure, let's go." 

  
  


Sehun greets their other friends when he and Johnny arrive at the buffet area. Almost everyone asked him about his whereabouts the previous night so he simply brushed it off with the excuse that he was too exhausted to party. He’s at the same table as Johnny, Wendy, Seulgi and a few more close friends. He was in the midst of drinking his coffee when he suddenly saw Jongin stepping in the area. 

“There you are! Get your food and sit with us.” Seulgi tells him. 

Jongin takes a seat beside his sister after grabbing his food. Seulgi was sitting right across him so Jongin was basically in front of him as well. “I haven’t seen you at all last night, where were you?” Wendy asks him. 

“Oh you know, just here and there.” Jongin shrugs. 

Seulgi sticks her tongue out at him. “I’m pretty sure he hooked up with someone again.” 

Wendy and Seulgi both giggle. “Oh boy, who was the poor soul that you tricked last night?” Wendy jokes. 

“You girls should mind your own business. I’m sure the _poor soul_ I was with last night had an excellent time.” Jongin clicks his tongue. 

Sehun uncomfortably shifts on his seat. Johnny asks him if he’s alright before passing him a glass of water. “You okay?” Johnny asks. Sehun answers with a quick nod. 

Wendy turns to him and frowns. “What’s wrong? You look a bit pale,” she asks. 

“This traitor ditched us and drank alone last night. He said cheap beer is better than champagne.” Johnny answers for him. “So now he’s suffering from a hangover.” 

“You could have told us, we wouldn’t mind ordering for you.” Wendy says. “We were looking for you last night. This guy wouldn’t stop asking where you were.” She points at Johnny. 

“This ‘guy’ is your husband.” Johnny deadpans. 

Wendy smiles playfully while their friends at the table all tease them and groan in dismay for being gross. Sehun feels a painful tug on his chest though. Last night he momentarily forgot about his heartbreak but now it just slapped him on the face. 

He also notices Jongin stealing glances at him the whole time but he chose to ignore it. 

Once they are done with breakfast, Sehun returns to his room and starts packing. He can't wait to leave this place and go back to his apartment. For once, Sehun can't wait for the weekend to be over because he wants to distract himself with work already. 

As soon as they were checked out of the hotel, Johnny offers to give him a ride but he strongly declines. "Please, you don't have to. I'll take a taxi. You have a wife now, go spend time with her. You look kinda lame." Sehun tells him. 

"Text me when you get home." Johnny says with a sigh. "Get some rest." 

"Will do," Sehun answers. 

With that, he waves at them as they drive off. Truth be told, Sehun doesn't think that Johnny is lame for being concerned about him. Sehun is touched but he knows he shouldn't be Johnny's priority at all. 

"So, are you going home yet?" Sehun flinches when Jongin suddenly shows up beside him. 

Sehun frantically looks around in case some of his friends are there. "What are you doing?! Don't talk to me anymore." he hisses. 

"Ouch, you're breaking my heart right now." Jongin fakes a pout. 

"I'm being serious here." he stomps his feet in annoyance. "Go away, we already agreed that no one else can find out." 

"No worries, your secret is safe with me. Can't I at least have your number in case you want another round with me?"

Sehun huffs in annoyance. "No," 

"So cold and mean," the other snickers. 

Luckily, the taxi Sehun booked just arrived so with one last look at Jongin, he smiles at him for the first time. "Goodbye stranger," 

"Hope to see you again, lover." Jongin winks. 

  
  


For some reason, Sehun had a gut feeling that they might end up seeing each other again but he could be wrong. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was another shitty morning for Sehun. Another morning that he spent hunched over the toilet bowl as he emptied the contents of his already empty stomach. 

He flushes the toilet, washes his hands, his face, and proceeds to brush his teeth. He can't afford to miss work again. He already used up two days off because of his vomiting and nausea. He wonders if it's because he got food poisoned or something. 

He manages to come to work on time. He and Johnny both work in an advertising agency and since Johnny took a one month leave, they lack one person on their team so no matter how sick Sehun gets, he can't bring himself to rest. 

"Dude, you look like shit." His co-worker and friend, Jaehyun, winces when he sees him. 

"A pleasant morning to you as well," Sehun gives him a crooked smile. 

"No but really, Jaehyun is kinda right. You do look a bit under the weather again." Kyungsoo, another friend of his, comments. 

Sehun tries to hide his grimace. "I am aware of it, you just don't have to rub it in my face." 

"I told you to see a doctor at least," Kyungsoo sighs. "This has been happening way too frequently already. It might be serious." 

"As long as I can still function well, there is no need to see one." Sehun stubbornly says. 

Jaehyun and Kyungsoo exchange worried glances. "If Johnny was here, he'd be dragging you to the nearest hospital already." 

"It's a good thing that he isn't then." Sehun tells them. "Enough chit-chat, we have a meeting this morning." he grabs his iPad and proceeds to the conference room. 

  
  


The meeting took longer than expected because their boss wasn't too satisfied with the concept they presented so they had to brainstorm new ideas and concepts. Sehun wishes he could at least excuse himself for a glass of water because he really needs to at least take medicine for his splitting headache now. He's breaking out in cold sweat despite the air-conditioned room and he can barely focus on the discussion anymore. 

"Sehun," his boss' voice snaps him back to reality. "Any ideas for the revisions?" he asks. 

"Yes sir," Sehun turns his iPad towards them. He has the original layout saved and he drew over it with his pen. He was standing up when his headache struck him tenfold. 

Jaehyun was quick to move so his fall wasn't so bad. The last thing he remembered were the panicked expressions on his co-workers' faces before everything turned black. 

  
  
  
  


When Sehun wakes up, he finds himself in the company clinic. He glances at his wristwatch and sees that it's lunch time. He was out for four hours. "You okay?" Kyungsoo asks him.

"How did the meeting go?" Sehun asks with a frown. 

The elder sighs. "Geez, you just fainted and that's what you're worried about?" he frowns. "It was fine, I brought you here while Jaehyun explained your part. Boss approved of your revision so don't worry." 

Sehun sighs in relief. "Thanks, we should go back. You didn't have to come here." 

"Boss gave you the rest of the day off so please get a proper checkup." Kyungsoo pleads.

"I'll be fine, I rested enough here. It's nothing serious, right?" Sehun asks the company doctor. 

"Actually, your friend told me about your condition for the past weeks." the doctor starts. "I need to ask you a few questions," 

Sehun shoots Kyungsoo a subtle glare. "What is it?" 

"Have you been sexually active recently?" 

Kyungsoo nearly chokes while Sehun blinks at the man in confusion. "Excuse me, what?" he asks. 

"Your friend said you've been throwing up a lot and you always have a headache. He said it looks like you lost weight too." The doctor explains. "Those are common symptoms." 

"It must be something else doc, this friend of mine has no time to have a sex life." Kyungsoo jokes but his laughter dies down when he sees the expression on Sehun's face. "Wait, did you?" 

"There has to be a mistake," Sehun suddenly says. "We can't be sure. I don't even know if I'm a carrier." he says. 

"I suggest taking a pregnancy test for now." The doctor says. "But if you want to be more sure, I have a friend who is a specialist." he notes down a name and a number on a piece of paper before handing it over to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo is looking at him like he's grown another head. The elder is the only other person that knows about his feelings for Johnny after he slipped up one night. That was why Kyungsoo is so sure about Sehun not sleeping around with anyone else because he knows how hung up Sehun is on his best friend. 

"I… I need to go," Sehun says as he got up from the bed. 

"Thanks doc, I'll accompany him for the day." Kyungsoo says before following Sehun. 

It was a good thing that Kyungsoo brought all his stuff to the clinic. Sehun can leave without going back to the office. "You better start explaining things to me, Sehun. What the hell is going on?" Kyungsoo demands as he keeps up with his pace. 

"I don't know either." Sehun answers all too quickly. "I'm just as confused as you are." 

Kyungsoo waits for them to leave the building before asking Sehun another question. "You didn't answer the doctor's question earlier, did you sleep with anyone recently?" 

Sehun bites his lip in frustration. "I did…" 

Kyungsoo looks flabbergasted. "With whom? And when?" 

"It doesn't matter, we're not even sure." Sehun scoffs. 

"What are you doing now?" Kyungsoo asks. 

"I need a favor," Sehun turns to the elder. "Can you buy a pregnancy test kit for me? I'll explain everything later but we just have to make sure first." 

Kyungsoo sighs in defeat. "Alright," 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It felt like everything just crashed and burned the moment he took the third test. One time might be a mistake, the second could have been not accurate but if all three tests show that it's positive then Sehun has really run out of excuses.

Kyungsoo checks in on him a couple minutes later and sees all three sticks lined up by the sink. 

"Fucking hell Sehun, tell me what happened." He curses. 

Sehun disposes all the kits properly, making sure that no one else would be able to see any traces of them. 

"Hey, you can trust me." Kyungsoo calms him down when he sees how glassy Sehun's eyes were. 

"I'm so stupid, Kyungsoo." Sehun bites back a sob. 

"What happened?" 

"I slept with someone on the night of Johnny's wedding. I was drunk, that's probably why I didn't bother to use any protection." He explains. "I don't even properly know the guy," 

Kyungsoo gives him a sympathetic look. "It's not like you to sleep with someone you don't know. Even when you got drunk in the past you knew better." 

"I was just so bummed out. It was Johnny's wedding. I… I just wanted to forget about it and then there's this groomsman flirting with me so I took the chance." Sehun palms his face in frustration. 

"He's a groomsman? That means we can contact him," Kyungsoo says. 

"No!" Sehun counters. "We don't have to," 

"What do you mean? You can't raise the baby on your own, Sehun." 

"I can… I will," Sehun purses his lips. "I don't even know the guy, it's better this way." 

Kyungsoo clearly does not approve but he didn't argue with Sehun for now. "What about Johnny? Are you going to tell him? How about your family? And work too? How can you do all that alone?" 

"Johnny can't find out. He'll ask me too many questions. He'll find out about the guy, he'll ask me how it happened and it might end up with him finding out about how I feel. I don't want to burden him. I'll tell my family eventually." Sehun unconsciously places his hand on his stomach. "But as for now, I can work. I'll find a way." 

"I don't want you to overwork yourself. It might be bad for the baby." Kyungsoo frowns. 

"It's still too early to say," Sehun says. "Just keep everything a secret, please?" 

"Just promise me that if it gets too difficult, you'd contact the guy that knocked you up." Kyungsoo says. 

"I promise," Sehun says. 

  
  


That night, Sehun receives a call from Johnny. _"Jaehyun mentioned that you fainted this morning during a meeting. Why didn't you tell me? Did you see a doctor? Are you fine?"_ Johnny bombards him with questions. 

"It's no big deal, I was just overworked." Sehun replies. He makes a mental note to scold Jaehyun for telling Johnny. "You're on vacation right now, just focus on that and have fun." 

_"I can't exactly have fun. Your workload increased since I am on leave. It's kinda my fault."_

"Oh please stop being dramatic." Sehun scoffs. "It's my fault for not taking care of myself more but don't worry, I'll be seeing a doctor tomorrow for a checkup." 

_"That's good. Take care then. I'll see you in a week."_

"Yeah, take care too. Bye." With that, Sehun ends the call. He slumps back on his bed and laughs lifessly. All this happened because he's such a loser that never admitted his feelings. As if moving on from Johnny isn't hard enough, now he has a baby on the way too. 

  
  
  


_"Fuck, I don't have condoms." Jongin momentarily breaks their heated kiss._

_"Doesn't matter," Sehun pants. "I want to feel you. I'm clean, are you?"_

_Jongin nods. "Shit, okay. Want me to fill you up? Is that it?" he chuckles as he trails more open mouthed kisses down on Sehun's neck._

_Sehun writhes under him. "Yes, I want that. Make me feel full."_

  
  
  


Sehun grimaces when he recalls the memory. He's such a fool. It's been more than a month since then. Now he'll be feeling full for the next eight months due to his carelessness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The past months have been difficult but at the same time, it all went by so fast. Sehun suffered a lot during the first trimester. The morning sickness and his sensitivity to food was nearly intolerable. Kyungsoo always has his back whenever he isn't feeling well. He made sure to hide it all from Johnny too. 

Fortunately, Sehun and the baby are both perfectly healthy and he has been coming in for checkups. He's lucky that there are no complications so far. 

  
  
  


He started to gain more weight during his fourth month but the bump can easily be hidden with bigger shirts and jackets but Sehun takes notes that he'll have to do some shopping soon. 

"Is everything alright?" Johnny asks him one afternoon as they were having lunch together. "You look so stressed out." 

"Nothing too serious, I just have so many bills to pay." He sighs. "My mom just called and said my dad just got injured and broke his arm. I just sent them the money. Why does he have to repair things on his own when he can ask someone else to do it? He's not getting any younger." he whines. 

Apart from that he has rent, electricity, water, checkup fees, medicine, and now he has to add clothes shopping too. Sehun doesn't know how he'll survive. 

"Anything I can help with? You know I can always lend you money." Johnny offers. 

Sehun immediately declines. "You already have enough on your plate. Use your money to save up or buy gifts for your wife." 

"Ah, you're hurting my feelings lately. You're always turning me down." Johnny jokingly sulks. 

Sehun fakes a smile in reply. It's not that he always turns his best friend down, it's just that he has a big secret to keep. Johnny can easily read him like an open book and the last thing Sehun wants is for him to find out about his pregnancy when he's not yet ready to tell him. 

Sehun's phone suddenly vibrates and he receives a message from his landlord about wiring the payment for the rent this month. Just when he thinks that it can't get any worse, Kyungsoo suddenly approaches him with a grim expression on his face. 

"Sehun, boss wants to see you. It's about the job order yesterday." he says. 

"Why? I submitted it on time," Sehun asks. 

"You made a mistake with the number of copies to be printed. You wrote 1,000 instead of 100 copies." Kyungsoo explains. "We just received the printouts today." Kyungsoo explains. 

He was too tired and too swamped with work. Sehun didn't have the energy to double-check his works sometimes. He thought it was going to be fine but now it's suddenly biting him on the ass. 

It was a project given to their team but Sehun was the one in charge of the job order so he took the blame for it. His boss is furious since too much money was wasted. In return the money spent on the 900 extra copies printed will be decreased on Sehun's next salary. 

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo was waiting outside their boss' office. 

"Yeah, I just don't know how I'll pay my rent next month though… Should I take a second job?" he asks. 

"Don't be stupid, you already have enough work to do. If your problem is the rent then why don't you try moving back to your parent's place first?" Kyungsoo suggests. 

"I'll end up paying more for my fare and it would also take more of my time. I'll be even more exhausted that way." Sehun sighs. 

"I'd suggest my place but I don't think you'd be comfortable with my boyfriend." Kyungsoo frowns. "How about Jaehyun's?" 

Sehun shakes his head. "I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll find a way," 

"Sehun," Kyungsoo's voice turns serious. "Remember your promise to me?" 

He remembers which is why he immediately disagrees. "I can still think of another solution." he argues. 

"Sehun please," Kyungsoo pleads. "I'm suggesting this not just for your sake but for the baby." he lowers his voice to make sure no one hears. "Just try to contact him. Perhaps it won't be so bad." 

"I don't really think it's a good idea," Sehun says. "He is a stranger." 

"He is still the father of your child. You didn't make that baby alone, you shouldn't be the only one held responsible for it. Tell me his name and I'll arrange a meeting with him." Kyungsoo says. 

When Sehun doesn't reply, Kyungsoo firmly grabs onto his wrists and looks into his eyes. "I only want to help, if you won't do this then I'll have no choice but to tell Johnny because he is the only one that can talk some sense into you." 

He weakly glares at Kyungsoo as a pout forms on his lips. "I hate you," Kyungsoo's gaze doesn't falter. "Jongin," Sehun breathes out. "His name is Kim Jongin." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The past four months went by quickly for Jongin. He attended a couple of parties, been to several business trips, and was even set up on a few blind dates. However, despite all the eventful things that happened, Jongin still finds his thoughts wandering off to the beautiful but heartbroken young man he met in a wedding a few months ago. 

Sehun never gave Jongin his number so he didn't bother to contact him either despite finding Sehun's Instagram account through Johnny's (Seulgi is following him). 

To say that Jongin is shocked when he sees that Sehun sent him a message is an understatement. What shocked him even more is the content of the message itself.

_Can we meet? When are you free?_

Jongin sends a reply and they decide when to meet. Jongin lives alone in his condo unit so they decided to meet there instead. 

Sehun has work in the morning so they will be meeting at dinner time. Jongin had everything prepared. He ordered an expensive dinner from his friend who happens to be a chef, he changed the bedsheets, showered, and dressed up. 

He would love to relive that one night they had four months ago. However, he did not expect to see Sehun coming to his place with another person.

The other person is a head shorter than Sehun but with the way he's holding Sehun's waist, he looks and feels like he's two meters tall. He looks at Jongin from head to toe and he suddenly feels a bit self-conscious. 

"I know this is sudden but I am a friend of Sehun's. My name is Do Kyungsoo." the guy introduces. 

"Sorry about this, he insisted to tag along. I hope you don't mind." Sehun speaks up. 

Jongin's gaze moves to Sehun and it feels like his breath is caught in his throat. Last time he saw Sehun, he was already pretty but now it just looks like he's glowing. His hair got longer and he noticed that his cheeks got fuller too, he looks even younger.

"Hey, long time no see huh?" He greets him with a smile. "Not gonna lie, I didn't expect our second meeting to look like this." he chuckles. 

Sehun bites his lip, he looks a bit nervous? "Can we come in?" 

For one moment, Jongin thought that Sehun came with his boyfriend and that the other was into threesomes but he disregarded it because of three things: One, as far as he remembers, Sehun is in love with Johnny. Two, the guy with Sehun looks ready to pummel him to the ground. And three, Jongin must have read all the signs wrong because Sehun doesn't look like he's here for a _repeat_ of what happened last time. 

"Ah, yeah sure." He clears his throat and welcomes them. 

It's awkward because it's obvious that Jongin prepared for the night. The table is set for two people and there's even wine and scented candles. Kyungsoo looks slightly amused with the scene. 

"Sorry, if I had known that Sehun would be with someone I would have prepared for three people." Jongin explains. 

"Oh that's not a problem, I just tagged along to make sure Sehun doesn't make a run for it." Kyungsoo shrugs. "Now then, let's start talking." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Right from the start of the talk, Jongin thinks he's in a very vivid dream. He thought Sehun would ask him how he's doing or get to know him more but no, Sehun dropped a bomb on him by starting the conversation with the words _"I'm pregnant,"_

Kyungsoo immediately makes a gesture for him to shut up and listen so that Sehun could continue explaining everything. Jongin thought about a lot of things. Sehun could be fooling him or he could be mistaken but the more Sehun talked, the more it all started to make sense. 

He takes another good look at Sehun. It's not obvious on the first look but if you do take a look at him now properly, you can tell that he is. 

They didn't even give Jongin a chance to raise some doubt because they came fully armed. They brought all the papers and prescriptions from Sehun's checkups and there were dates in all of them. They fucked five months ago and now Sehun is five months pregnant. Kyungsoo even showed him the records of Sehun clocking in and out of work and the weekends they were together five months ago to prove that Sehun didn't sleep with anyone else. 

Jongin is silent for a few moments as he takes it all in. It's all just too overwhelming. "Why wait for five months to tell me?" he starts. 

Sehun laughs lifelessly. "It's because of my stupid pride. I never wanted to bother you about this, I swear but---it's been so difficult and I don't think I could do it all alone. So I just want to ask for a favor that in the meantime… just help me with this. Just until I could manage everything on my own again." he averts his gaze and starts playing with the hem of his sweater. 

"He hasn't told anyone yet except for me. Not even his family or Johnny." Kyungsoo adds. "Luckily, no one has suspected yet since he only started gaining weight recently." 

How the hell did Sehun handle all of that alone? He must be crazy. "So what's the plan?" Jongin asks. 

  
  


When Sehun doesn't reply, Kyungsoo heaves a resigned sigh. "He has to live with you for a while. I'd let him stay over at my place if I could. You are our only option. Besides, you're still the father of the baby. You deserve to know and you have responsibility over Sehun as well." he calmly explains. 

"I know it's too much to ask but I'll pay you back once things get better for me." Sehun mutters. 

Jongin paces around his living room restlessly. "Are you really a hundred percent sure that I am the father?" 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him. "I have shown you proof, what else do you need? Sehun is no Virgin Mary to get pregnant on his own." he snorts.

"Sorry this is all just too much, okay?" Jongin huffs. "You aren't exactly giving me a choice either. I'd be a total asshole to not accept Sehun right now." 

"From the look of your place, you look ready to accept Sehun and let him spend the night here." Kyungsoo points out. 

"Well I wasn't aware that he is pregnant," 

"Pregnant with your child, if I may add." Kyungsoo retorts. 

Jongin stops and glares at Sehun's friend, the shorter male holds his gaze. He looks very intimidating. "Fine," Jongin groans. "He can stay but you can't expect me to suddenly become a responsible father. We have to discuss plenty of things too as we go." 

"I will still be working until next month and I have a few more money saved, I will help with expenses too." Sehun speaks up. 

"Stop it, you're making me feel bad." Jongin interrupts. "I may not be taking the news all too well right now but we are talking about a child here, don't make it sound like you'll be in debt with me." he runs his fingers through his hair. "Just stay here in the meantime and just as I mentioned, we'll talk more about what we should do as we go." 

  
  


Sehun snaps up to look at him. "Really? You'd do that? Is it really okay?" he looks genuinely surprised. 

"I may be a bit irresponsible but I'm not a jerk." Jongin scratches his head. "Besides, I was the one that suggested for you to come here. This may not be the reunion I was expecting but your friend is right about me wanting to meet you again." 

Sehun visibly relaxes on his seat while Kyungsoo exhales and nods. "That puts me at ease. If it's not too much to ask, is it alright if I leave you two now? I'll have Sehun's things sent here tomorrow." Kyungsoo says. "We can trust you, right?" 

"I'll give you my number if you feel the need to check on me." Jongin offers but Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

"I did my own background checks on you. If something bad happens to Sehun, I will come for you." he lightly threatens. "Take care of him, yeah?" Ignoring the fact that he just admitted to doing background research on him, Jongin nods. 

Sehun still walks Kyungsoo all the way to the door. He never released his hold on Kyungsoo's hand. "Thanks… and I'm sorry for being a bother," 

"All I did was convince you to come here. If things go well, it's Jongin that deserves the thank you. I'll be going now." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Kyungsoo was gone, Jongin ushers Sehun back to his seat. "I'm not sure if you'd like the food prepared… is there anything you're craving?" Jongin scratches his head. 

"I've eaten," Sehun replies quietly. "Thanks… for you know, taking the effort to prepare and for accepting me so suddenly." 

"It's embarrassing, really." Jongin laughs it off. "I really had something else in mind but this is a genuine surprise." 

"You're taking it well." Sehun says. "This is all so sudden and you have all the reasons to doubt me and get mad. I was expecting the worst but this… is quite a good outcome." 

"I fucked you raw in different positions and came in you three times five months ago, and now you're five months pregnant. If I deny you, I'm an idiot." Jongin scoffs. 

Sehun chokes, his eyes are as wide as saucers. The heat easily rises to his cheeks. "I see that you're still as vulgar as ever," he coughs. "D-do you have more questions for me?" he changes the subject. 

"Why haven't you told your family? Or even Johnny?" 

"I'm not yet ready to tell them. My parents already have too much on their plate. They would have hunted you down if I told them about it. I couldn't tell Johnny because if I told him about you, he'd know that we met on his wedding night, and I can't lie to him. It might lead to him finding out about my feelings for him." he sighs. "Besides, his wife is four months pregnant, I'm sure she wouldn't want Johnny's attention divided just because his best friend got knocked up." 

"You know it would have been easier for me to accept if you told me sooner." Jongin says. "You kept this all for five months. Were you never going to tell me if things didn't get too rough for you?" 

"Sorry," Sehun apologizes once again. "I was scared and stupid, and we didn't know each other well. I didn't want to bother anyone else because of my carelessness." 

"Oh well, we're here now." Jongin snickers. "On the bright side, it is nice to meet you again. It's not yet too late for us to get to know each other. It's a step backwards considering the fact that we're gonna have a baby but it's not so bad." 

"I… guess so," 

"By the way, do you already know if it's a boy or a girl?" Jongin asks. 

"Not yet," Sehun shakes his head. "I didn't want to know yet until I made a decision on whether I should tell you or not. If you want, you can accompany me to my next appointment. We can find out together." he suggests. 

That sounds too domestic for Jongin's liking but at the same time, it brings excitement to his ears too. "If I'm not busy, I would like that." 

Sehun finally smiles, although it's just a small one, it's still nice to see him finally relaxing. 

"I'm sorry," Sehun says again.

"Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong." Jongin groans. 

"No, I'm sorry because I misjudged you." Sehun cuts him off. "I thought you wouldn't believe me and I didn't think you'd be the type to accept having a kid." 

  
  


"That's not important," he waves him off. "Let's just focus on the baby." 

Sehun nods. "Alright, I'd prefer that too." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin barely slept that night. How is he supposed to sleep peacefully? A day ago, he was a bachelor then Sehun arrived and now he suddenly has four months left before he becomes a father. 

After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, Jongin gets up and leaves his room quietly. He normally wakes up late on weekends but it's not possible today. 

Sehun is still asleep on the couch. His blanket has fallen off on the floor and his sweater is rucked up, exposing his stomach. Jongin can actually see the visible baby bump now. 

He takes the blanket and carefully drapes it over Sehun again. He is an idiot for letting Sehun sleep on the couch. Sure Sehun was the one that suggested it but he should have known better than to let a pregnant man sleep on a couch while he's in the comfort of his king sized bed in his bedroom. 

Jongin looks at Sehun once again. Somehow he is reminded of that night five months ago. He's really pretty. He recalls how he spent a lot of time just looking at Sehun and caressing his face once he fell asleep. 

When Sehun's eyes suddenly flutter open, Jongin pretends to be fixing the blanket. "I was afraid you'd be cold," he clears his throat. 

Sehun covers his mouth and yawns. "Thanks, good morning."

"Good morning," Jongin greets back. "Uhm… is there anything you want for breakfast?" 

"Tea would be nice," Sehun answers. 

"Oh…" Jongin has no tea. All he has is coffee and beer. "I'll make a quick run to the convenience store then, is there anything else you need in case?"

"You don't have to. It's a bother, I'll just ask Kyungsoo. He's dropping by later for my stuff anyway," 

"Shouldn't it make you feel less guilty to ask a favor from the _father_ of your baby than a friend?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun's cheeks flush. "I thought you weren't ready to accept that yet," 

_He's cute,_ Jongin thinks. He always has been. He waves his hand. "I'm out of creamer anyway so I need to buy something," he lies. "Just tell me what you need." 

Sehun couldn't help but smile bashfully. "Peaches… I'm craving peaches and ice cream, preferably strawberry ice cream." he mumbles shyly. 

"Baby must be a sweet one huh?" Jongin chuckles. "Well, I won't be gone for long. Make yourself at home." 

Sehun nods. "Thanks," 

  
  
  
  
  


When Jongin comes back, Sehun is seated on the couch. He is freshly showered and is wearing more comfortable clothes. He spots a luggage bag beside the couch so Kyungsoo must have dropped by already. 

"Come to the kitchen, I'll prepare breakfast." Jongin says. 

  
  


Sehun made the tea while Jongin made pancakes. Turns out, Sehun likes honey and butter so he ate lots, he ate the peaches after that as well. 

"You have a huge appetite," Jongin comments. 

Sehun smiles sheepishly. "Only because of the baby, I'm very picky with food before but now I'm eating a lot. I hope I still fit in my old clothes after this," he giggles. 

"I think you don't have to worry about that, you're five months in and it's still not obvious when you're all covered up." Jongin says. 

"I can't keep it as a secret any longer though." Sehun says.

"You don't have to be so scared to tell." Jongin encourages.

"It's not that easy, you know? It took me so long to tell you and you are the father." Sehun frowns. "I just… don't want to be judged. Everyone knows that I don't date so it will really come off as a shock if they find out." 

"Take all the time you need. But at the end of the day, you are an adult already and you are doing your best to be responsible so why give a fuck about what others would think?" 

Sehun didn't look too convinced but he looked less worried. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks Jongin." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Almost all of Jongin's routines have changed ever since Sehun suddenly became a part of his life. Instead of hanging out with his friends, he comes home early. He passes by Sehun's workplace so there were times when he picked him up too. He cooked more and stopped ordering fast food since it's unhealthy, and he sleeps earlier instead of staying up late. 

It's around 2AM when Jongin wakes up due to the sound of his bedroom door creaking. He turns on his bed and sees Sehun trying to take his car keys by the bedside table. 

"What are you gonna do?" Jongin croaks out. 

Sehun looks apologetic for waking him up. "The baby wants strawberry yoghurt," he shyly mutters. 

Jongin rubs the sleep off his eyes before getting up. "Just wake me up next time, yeah? I can't let you drive alone at this hour." 

He takes a jacket to wear over his pajamas and gets ready to leave. "I'm sorry," Sehun says.

"Sit tight and wait for me to come back, mama bear." Jongin teases before leaving. 

He comes back barely thirty minutes later. He made Sehun promise to wake him up whenever he has cravings because that is safer than him doing things on his own, especially during late hours. 

"I barely do anything anymore." Sehun whines. "I feel so bad." 

"You managed baby bear alone for five months, so let me step in now." He brushes him off.

"Baby bear?" Sehun tilts his head. 

"I called you mama bear already," he shrugs. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. "What am I supposed to call you then? Papa bear?" he snorts. Sehun said it to tease him but for some reason, Jongin finds himself smiling. 

  
  


If he keeps this up, he'll end up getting attached to Sehun and the baby. They haven't even talked about what they would do after Sehun gives birth. What if Sehun is capable of living alone again? Will he just cut ties then? 

There are so many thoughts but Jongin pushes them all aside. For now, it doesn't matter. 

"Papa bear it is then," he grins widely at Sehun's flustered face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin comes to Sehun's doctor's appointment two weeks later. Doctor Kim Junmyeon, Sehun's ob-gyne, is a very nice and caring doctor. 

"It's nice to finally meet Sehun's boyfriend," Dr. Kim says. 

"Ah, no doc. It's not like that, we aren't in a relationship." Sehun denies. 

The doctor looks confused for a moment before realization dawns on his face. "My apologies, I hope I did not offend you." 

"No worries, it's alright." Jongin says. 

  
  


Honestly, Jongin never imagined himself in a situation such as this one. He finds himself attentively listening to the doctor as he continues to explain. The doctor is more talkative today since it’s Jongin’s first time coming so he made sure to tell him the details he missed during the past months. 

“So, are you finally ready to find out the baby’s gender?” Dr. Kim asks as he looks at the monitor with a grin. 

Sehun looks over at Jongin. He nods so Sehun nods as well. “Congratulations, you’re going to have a baby girl.” Dr. Kim grins. “She’s a small one but she’s healthy,” 

Suddenly all of his thoughts fly to him and Sehun playing with a little girl. He immediately snaps out of it. He can’t get ahead of himself, not when they haven’t had a proper talk yet. 

“Jongin?” Sehun’s voice catches his attention. “Are you listening?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Jongin nods. “She’s gonna be a princess,” he takes Sehun’s hand. 

Sehun looks taken aback at first but he smiles back and intertwines his fingers with Jongin’s. He catches a glimpse of Doctor Kim smiling knowingly but he doesn’t make a comment about it. 

“I should file a leave starting next month,” Sehun says as they were leaving the clinic. “Or I could file a request to work from home in the meantime.” 

“You still need to take that leave eventually. Baby bear would need your full attention.” Jongin says. 

“Are we really gonna call her baby bear?” Sehun asks. 

“It’s only temporary mama bear.” Jongin snorts. 

“You’re so annoy--” Sehun suddenly freezes. 

Jongin is quick to check on him. “Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong?” he asks. 

A smile breaks out on Sehun’s lips. “She just kicked! Jongin, she just kicked!” he excitedly says. 

“Really? Where?” he asks. 

Sehun takes his hand and guides it over his stomach. Sure enough, Jongin feels a soft kick after a few seconds. He gasps in excitement. “Wow, I’m glad I didn’t miss this one.” 

“I’m glad you’re here for it too,” Sehun says with a happy sigh. 

  
  


_“Sehun?”_

Sehun’s expression suddenly falls. He instinctively pulls away from Jongin’s hold and steps back. Jongin is about to ask him what was wrong when he spots two familiar faces right by the entrance of the clinic… Johnny and Wendy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun feels his blood running cold. He wants to run away and hide. Why? Of all people that could see, why did it have to be Johnny?! 

Johnny looks at Sehun in confusion before his eyes darted to Jongin. “You? What are you doing with him?” he asks. Both of them don't reply and that is when Johnny looks at Sehun again to see the now visible baby bump. 

"Is this why you haven't been meeting up with me? Explain it all to me. Do your parents know?!" Johnny bombards him with questions, his voice raising in the process. 

Wendy grabs Johnny's arm and caresses him to calm him down while Jongin steps in front of Sehun. "Hey man, can you not cause a scene here? You're stressing out both Sehun and your wife. You should know better." 

Johnny takes a deep breath. "Can we talk?" he looks at Sehun. "We need to talk," he firmly says. 

"You are here for a checkup, it's best if you prioritize that first." Jongin interferes. 

Johnny glares at him but he doesn't say anything anymore. Wendy and Jongin exchange acknowledging nods. "He will call you later, Sehun." Wendy says. With that, they part ways. 

  
  


Sehun still feels suffocated. He knows the secret will be out soon but he wanted to at least tell Johnny himself. Now it's all ruined. He saw how surprised and disappointed Johnny looked earlier. 

He feels a tug on his hand. "I'll take you home, you need to rest." Jongin tells him. They don't speak the whole ride home. Sehun feels bad. A while ago, he finally saw Jongin looking so excited and happy about being a father but it all ended too quickly. 

  
  
  
  


It was late at night when Sehun received a call from Johnny. Sehun is still sleeping in the living room since he doesn't want to take over Jongin's bedroom. He picks up the call. 

"Hey," he softly greets, careful to not wake Jongin up. 

_"Can we talk? I'm downstairs."_ Johnny asks. 

"How did--"

_"Wendy asked Seulgi for me. Can we talk here or should I come up?"_

Sehun cautiously looks at Jongin's bedroom door. Hopefully, the other stays asleep. "I'll come down." 

He grabs his long coat to cover up and quietly leaves Jongin's unit. He takes the elevator and meets up with Johnny at the lobby. He tries smiling at his best friend to greet him but for the first time, Johnny gives him a cold look instead. 

He takes a seat beside Johnny. He unconsciously wraps himself more with the oversized long coat when his best friend eyes him. For some reason, he just feels so exposed. 

"When are you due?" Johnny bluntly asks. 

"About three months," Sehun replies.

Johnny looks disappointed. "You've been pregnant for that long but you never bothered to tell me? Wait--" he makes a calculative look. "Is Jongin the father?" 

Sehun averts his gaze and mutters a soft 'yes'. "You met him at my wedding." Johnny concludes. "That night that you ditched the reception you were…" 

"I was drinking with him." Sehun finishes. "I lied about going out for fresh air. It was a one night stand." he feels the shame creeping up on him.

Johnny looks baffled. "Since when are you the type to sleep with a stranger? Why are you so careless? Do your parents even know?" 

"I'm telling my parents soon." Sehun ignores the other questions.

"What will you tell them then? That you slept with someone during my wedding night and got knocked up?" 

"This has nothing to do with your wedding!" Sehun exclaims. 

"Really? Then why have you been avoiding me since then? Do you think I wouldn't notice? I understand if you were scared because of your pregnancy but you couldn't even trust me with the news? And now I find out that you've been living with Jongin too? It's like I don't even know you anymore." All those words sent a painful pang in Sehun's heart. 

There are already tears in his eyes that are threatening to fall. "How could I tell you?" he bites back a sob. "You just got married and your wife is pregnant. I can't burden you with my problems. I know how much you care for me, Johnny. I know you'll try your best to take care of me and support me and I just can't let you do that. Not when you're supposed to be focusing on your life now." 

His best friend looks at him in disbelief. "Wow, do you really think that I'd think of you as a burden?" he scoffs. "Those are just excuses, Sehun. I'm your best friend, I'll always be here for you whether I'm married or not." 

"It's not just that okay? You won't understand." Sehun argues. 

"Then make me understand. Explain it all to me." 

"Don't do this, Johnny." Sehun pleads. 

"What else are you keeping from me?" he insisted. 

"I'm in love with you!" Sehun blurts. 

"W-what?" Johnny asks, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

"I-I was in love with you--or maybe I still am, I don't know. I was so hurt when you got married so I drank a lot. I met Jongin and that was just how it happened." Sehun quickly narrates. "I didn't want to tell you because it's hard to lie to you. I know I'd end up telling you everything and I just didn't want to cause anymore problems." he confesses. 

Johnny looks gobsmacked. "Then… then why are you living with Jongin now?" 

"Because I need him. The baby needs him. We haven't even properly planned anything yet but he's going to support me and the baby." Sehun explains. 

Johnny's shoulders sag in defeat. "You endured all that and didn't tell me because you were afraid I'd find out?" 

"I don't... want to ruin things," he shakily says.

His best friend takes a deep breath and his fists clench. "I'm disappointed that you thought our friendship would get ruined if I find out. Do you think I'd let that happen?" 

"You don't understand, it might be easy for you but not for me." 

Johnny's expression falls at that. "I'm… sorry, Sehun." 

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." he quickly wipes his tears away. 

Johnny is about to console him when he suddenly feels a soft tug on his arm. He wasn't expecting to see Jongin. "Why are you up so late? That's not good for you." he says. 

"I called him," Johnny says. 

Jongin turns to him, he looks indifferent but after staying with him for a month, Sehun could tell that he is a bit annoyed. "Shouldn't you know better then? He's pregnant yet you called him this late, made him come all the way down here, and now he's crying too."

"That--it wasn't my intention at all," Johnny defends. 

"You can talk to him some other time. I'm here because Seulgi called me, she said Wendy just called her because you weren't home." 

Jongin hit a nerve when he said that because Johnny immediately gets up. "I'm sorry Sehun, we'll talk some other time." he gives one quick nod of acknowledgement in Jongin's direction before leaving in a hurry. 

Sehun blinks away his tears as he watched Johnny's retreating figure. Jongin gently tugs his arm again and tells him to get up. He allows the older male to lead the way so that they could return to Jongin's place. 

Once they were back, more set of tears fall from Sehun's eyes. Jongin heaves a sigh as he slowly made Sehun sit back on the couch. 

"Why are you still crying?" Jongin asks, voice sounding grumpy. 

Sehun snivels. "He knows… Johnny knows," 

_Took him long enough,_ is what Jongin wanted to retort but he kept his mouth shut. 

"It's pathetic, really." Sehun laughs lifelessly. "He gave me one call and I was there in an instant but despite everything I told him and even after my confession, he's so quick to leave because you said that Wendy called. What was I expecting anyway? He's married and he loves Wendy. I was the one that said that I didn't want to burden him and that I know I won't be his priority anymore but… it hurts," Sehun cries out. "

Jongin takes a seat beside him and after a bit of hesitation, he wraps an arm around Sehun's shoulder and pats him comfortingly. 

"I'm causing trouble for everyone…" Sehun mutters, sounding defeated. 

"Stop thinking that way," Jongin lightly scolds. You can depend on me as much as you want and you won't be trouble. Even if the time comes where you think you and the baby won't need me anymore, I won't leave that easily because I want to be a part of your lives… as long as you'll let me, that is." 

  
  


Sehun covers his face with his hands and cries some more. "Why are you still crying? Did I say something wrong?" Jongin worriedly asks. 

Sehun shakes his head. "S-sorry," he hiccups. "It's the hormones, I still can't stop crying." 

Jongin smiles fondly before cradling Sehun's head to rest on his shoulder. "Cry it out, I'm not going anywhere." he coos. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun woke up on Jongin's bed the next morning. It's his first time sleeping in Jongin's room, the couch is comfortable since it's big and made of expensive leather but his bed is just heaven. He wants to stay in bed a little longer but he doesn't want to get used to it. Jongin simply made him sleep here last night because of his breakdown but he's going back to the couch later. 

Sehun rubs his belly, it has turned into a habit ever since his baby bump got more visible. "You don't want to get up too, huh?" he asks with a yawn. "Sorry for stressing you out last night." 

Jongin comes in not long after. "Good morning, slept well?" he asks. 

"Yeah, thanks for letting me sleep here. I slept like a baby." Sehun answers before slowly getting up. 

"You should sleep here from now on," says Jongin. 

"No, it's alright. It's too much." Sehun declines. "I'm comfortable whenever I sleep on the couch too." 

"I insist." There is finality in Jongin's voice. "I heard you talking to her, she likes it here." 

Jongin bringing up their daughter somehow makes Sehun a bit flustered. During the first days, Jongin was a confused wreck and it's understandable but he's slowly becoming more and more fond of the idea that he's going to become a dad soon. 

"Okay, but don't sleep outside." Sehun says. "We can...share. The bed is big enough for both of us." 

"Three of us," Jongin quickly corrects before turning back. "Come out, breakfast is ready." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The last time they slept on the same bed was six months ago. It never crossed Sehun's mind that he'd be on the same bed as Jongin ever again. 

Jongin notices that Sehun is in deep thought so he turns to him and props his head on his arm. "Can't sleep? Do you feel uncomfortable?" he asks. 

"No," Sehun replies. "I just didn't think that we'd share a bed again after so long. It's a silly thought." 

Jongin snorts. "It still feels unreal to me. Your last words to me were _goodbye stranger_. I thought you didn't want to see me again." 

"I really didn't want to because I thought it was you know… just a one time thing. I didn't think you'd be the type to stick to one partner," Sehun looks at him. "But now you're stuck with me." 

"You make it sound like being stuck with you is a bad thing," Jongin chastises.

Sehun pouts. "Is it not?" 

"I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it at first given the circumstance we were in but now it's not so bad. I get to see your pretty face everyday." Jongin says. 

Sehun rolls his eyes. "Don't say stuff like that." he huffs before turning his back on the other. 

Jongin means it though. "Oh well, good night mama bear." he lilts before turning off the lamp. 

  
  
  
  


Sehun wakes up in the middle of the night feeling hot all over. He has somehow moved closer and pressed his body against Jongin's. He feels the heat pooling down his loins and his chest feels tingly. He recalls one of the things his doctor told him before.

_"It works differently depending on the person's hormones but your sex drive will change a lot throughout your pregnancy period. In case you feel an increase of your sex drive, it's safe for you to have sex." Dr. Kim said._

_"Doc! I don't even have a partner, that's out of the question." Sehun retorted._

_"I'm just saying in case. Who knows, you might thank me for telling you this soon. Oh and one more thing,"_

_"What is it?" Sehun asked._

_"Missionary position isn't advisable after the fourth month."_

_"Doctor Kim!" he whined while the doctor erupted into laughter._

  
  


Fuck, not now. He dealt with this during his first trimester too but it wasn't that bad. A few strokes or a cold shower usually does it for him but this time he feels like he wants more and having Jongin's body pressed right beside him doesn't make things any better. 

Sehun gulps, he tries to slowly pry himself off of Jongin. Maybe he can sneak into the bathroom and do his business there.

"Where are you going?" Jongin mutters sleepily without even opening his eyes. 

"Bathroom," Sehun murmurs.

Jongin doesn't say anything after that so he moves again but Jongin suddenly shifts. Jongin's leg brushes against Sehun's erection and he couldn't stop the whimper from slipping past his lips. 

Jongin's eyes snap open, the room is completely dark except for moonlight slipping through the curtains but it's still enough for Jongin to see how flustered Sehun looks. 

"Is something wrong?" Jongin braces himself on his elbows to take a good look at him. Sehun presses his thighs together but Jongin's eyes only cast downwards. "Oh…" 

Sehun wants to run away and hide. "Sorry, it's… the hormones." 

Jongin is painfully silent for a moment. "Should I give you privacy?" he asks. 

Sehun is too embarrassed to answer. Jongin tries to move away from him to give him space but Sehun grabs onto his arm. He realizes what he is doing and immediately lets his arm go. 

"Are you alright?" Jongin asks.

"Sorry, I'm just--" he bites his lip. "Can you please touch me?" 

"Huh?"

"Don't make me say it again," Sehun clenches his eyes shut. He knows touching himself won't satisfy him enough and as embarrassing as it is, he knows this is the best option at the moment. 

"Shit, okay… now?" 

Sehun opens his eyes to glare at the other. "Do you think I can wait till tomorrow morning?" he deadpans. 

Jongin stifles a laugh. "Alright, sorry." he sits up and hesitantly places a hand on the hem of Sehun's pajamas. "Should I take it off?" 

"Stop acting like a virgin and do whatever you like!" Sehun snaps out in frustration. 

Half of Jongin is terrified and turned on while the other half is amused and also turned on. 

He pulls down Sehun's pajamas, he doesn't even say anything when he sees that the other isn't wearing underwear or that his cock is already leaking with precum. He takes Sehun's length in his hand and starts stroking. 

"Nngh…" Sehun lets out a relieved moan, his legs spreading instinctively. "More please," he whines. 

Jongin stares at him dumbly. What does Sehun even mean by _more_? Is it alright to cross the line like this? 

"If you're going to ask, the doctor said it's fine…" Sehun adds. 

"It's fine to-- _oh…_ fuck, okay?" Jongin rasps. Sehun could die in embarrassment then and there. Dealing with a flirtatious Jongin before was far better than dealing with this flustered and clueless guy that can't handle a horny and hormonal pregnant man. 

"There's lube at the back of the shower caddy… I hid mine there," Sehun admits. 

He can practically hear the gears working in Jongin's mind. Once he understood what Sehun meant, he ran out to the bathroom. He comes back in record time with the half-empty bottle in hand. 

He pours a fair amount on his fingers and warms it up. Sehun tightly clutches onto his shirt, urging him to hurry up. Jongin wastes no more time and smears the lube over Sehun's opening. 

Sehun hikes up his shirt just enough to expose his chest. Jongin's eyes widen when he sees how perky his nipples were. "It hurts here too," 

It's not like it's Jongin's first time. He has had lots of experience before but obviously not with someone who is pregnant. Besides, Sehun wanted Jongin to be rough the first time they had sex but now it's all completely different. 

Jongin swallows the lump in his throat before carefully pushing a finger inside Sehun's tight hole. The other is already moaning so much with just one finger, the hormones must be really bad. 

Jongin inserts another finger and starts scissoring them to stretch him. Sehun bends his knees and parts his legs some more. 

Jongin pushes his fingers in until they're knuckle deep before pulling out to add another and pushing them in again. Sehun is a writhing mess. 

Sehun wraps a hand around his cock while Jongin continues to massage his insides. Jongin is still unsure because he doesn't want to get too carried away. He doesn't press too hard and alternates from thrusts to moving his fingers in circular motions just enough to press against his prostate. Contrary to that, Sehun's strokes on his own cock were hurried. His hips are moving and his toes curling, his moans are so lewd and loud that Jongin feels his own cock twitching.

Gosh, Sehun is acting like a cat in heat. 

"Touch me here too," Sehun breathily says, he arches his back just enough to emphasize his chest. 

With his fingers still buried in his tight heat, he leans down to give attention to Sehun's swollen nipples. Sehun whines since he's extra sensitive so he skips the teasing and goes straight to sucking one of them and circling it with his skilled tongue. 

He read a few articles before about the increased sex drive but he didn't take it seriously because Sehun showed no signs until now. Jongin wishes he took the article more seriously, at least he wouldn't be so clueless now.

Sehun's cock is drooling with precum when he moves to the other nipple. His moans were louder and his thighs were clenching. 

" _Ah!_ Hnngh… Jongin, I'm gonna---" he finishes off his sentence with the filthiest moan Jongin has ever heard. 

He spills all over his hand and stomach. He pants heavily as he tries to catch his breath. 

Jongin carefully pulls his fingers out and sits up. Sehun looks completely blissed out. His lips are parted, his eyes are teary, and there is drool at the corner of his lips. 

He looks so, _so_ sinful. He recalls the moment six months ago when Sehun had the same, erotic expression every time Jongin made him cum. It's really such a sight to see, no wonder they lasted three rounds. 

Once Jongin is done collecting his sanity, he grabs a towel from the bathroom and cleans Sehun up.

"You're hard…" Sehun mumbles tiredly as Jongin dresses him up. 

Jongin awkwardly laughs. "Anyone would get hard after that," 

"Sorry for tonight," Sehun yawns. "I'll make it up to you." he says before drifting back to sleep. 

  
  


Jongin blinks in confusion before laughing to himself. Why would Sehun even apologize? Despite Jongin being completely flustered and confused at first, he definitely wouldn't mind doing Sehun a favor like this every time he needs it. 

"I'm doomed." Jongin tells himself.

  
  
  


That's exactly what happened. The following days, Sehun would wake Jongin up whenever he is craving food or when he is _craving_ something else. When Sehun said he would make it up to him, Jongin definitely wasn't expecting this but he's not complaining either. 

Jongin finds it incredibly endearing how Sehun would be so lewd and tempting at night then he'd be embarrassed once morning comes. It's like Jongin is constantly getting a replay of the first night they spent together. 

"Be honest with me, is this really okay with you?" Sehun asks him one night. 

"Of course it is, why would you even ask?" 

"I feel like I'm using you and I don't want to… take advantage of you." Sehun says. 

"Does it seem that way to you? Because I can give you many reasons why that's not true." Jongin retorts. 

Sehun frowns. "That night when I was talking to Johnny… you heard us, didn't you?" 

"Just a bit," 

"Then you heard me saying that the baby and I need you." 

Jongin doesn't know where this is going. "Yes, I did. Is something wrong with that?" 

"You heard it but you don't think that I'm using you?" Sehun asks again. "Because when I thought about it… I was a bit worried that it came out wrong but it's not like I could deny it either." he purses his lips. 

"Care to explain more?" Jongin turns to him so that they are face to face. 

"Johnny asked why I was with you and I said that it's because I needed you. It just sounds so materialistic." 

"You know well enough that I won't think that way." Jongin chuckles. "I'm curious though, would you still give the same answer now? Or would you change it?" 

"I do need you," Sehun honestly answers. "I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't." He pauses. "I thought I just needed you to take responsibility as a father but… I'm too greedy, I guess I need more." 

"I can give you more, as long as you let me." 

A lovely blush appears on Sehun's cheeks. Jongin wants to kiss him then and there. 

"I don't want to be unfair to you. You know about my feelings for Johnny, I want to be a hundred percent sure. If I’m going to be with you, I don’t want to half-ass it because you deserve better.” Sehun hesitantly reaches out but he flinches back. “Sorry, am I getting way too ahead of myself now?” 

“You tend to do that a lot,” Jongin catches his hand and places it against his own cheek. “You say something that will make my heart flutter but then you bail from it.”

“I’m not exactly the confident type if you noticed.” Sehun laughs it off. 

“Well, I’m in no rush. We already got this far so no pressure.” He kisses Sehun’s palm.

“I’m meeting Johnny again tomorrow, I just want to let you know.” Sehun says. “I’ll need the closure and… I guess it's time to officially file that leave. After that, I’ll be telling my parents too.” 

“Will you be alright alone?” Jongin asks. 

“I was actually thinking if you could take a half-day and come with me to my parents…” Sehun trails. “But if--” he stops himself because he realizes that he’s about to bail again. 

Jongin smiles fondly. “Sounds like you _need_ me, so I’ll go.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun hasn't been coming to work regularly since his fourth month. He'd come from time to time but sometimes he made requests to work from home or he ended up taking the day off. He has already used up all his leaves. Kyungsoo told him to file a maternity leave but Sehun didn't want to because that would mean people finding out but now Sehun has already reached the point where he can't keep it a secret anymore. 

"It's about time, I'm just glad you're finally taking that leave." Kyungsoo sighs in relief. 

"Huh? Another leave? What's going on with you?" Jaehyun who happened to overhear the conversation asks. 

"You'll catch up soon." Kyungsoo shuts him down. 

"Anyway, time to talk to the boss." Sehun stands up. "Oh and tell Johnny that I'm having lunch with him once he arrives." 

"Will do," Kyungsoo nods. 

  
  


To say that his boss is shocked because of his sudden request for a leave is an understatement. His boss literally spat out his coffee and spent an entire minute and a half coughing to clear his throat. Sehun is glad that the man at least turned away and did not spray the coffee on his face. 

"I know you have plenty of questions but I have all my records here. It would be nice if it would be mostly kept confidential but I know I have to at least inform the team because they have been suffering from my absences." Sehun calmly starts explaining. 

  
  


By the time that Sehun is done talking to his boss and processing his papers, Johnny is already there waiting for him.

"Hey," Johnny is waiting by his desk when he returns. 

Sehun gives him a small smile before taking a seat. "Hey," 

Johnny looks at him, his eyes linger longer on Sehun's stomach. Sehun shifts in his seat and covers himself up with his padded jacket. Johnny returns his gaze to Sehun's face with an apologetic look on his face. 

"I'm sorry for what happened that day. I put my feelings first without even thinking how difficult it must have been for you." Johnny starts.

Sehun rests his cheek against his palm. "Don't apologize, it makes me feel bad too." he huffs. "I think we have apologized enough, it's not like this is a bad situation." 

"I guess so, but are you… okay?" Johnny asks. 

"I'm fine, I know you're worried about me staying with Jongin but things are going well. He's been nothing but nice to me." Sehun answers. 

"So are you two no longer strangers to each other then?" 

With the amount of times he has crossed the line with Jongin, they are definitely far from strangers now. 

"I guess you can say that we are in a… strange relationship. I mean that in a good way." Sehun explains. 

Johnny tilts his head and looks at him. "Do you like him?" 

That actually catches Sehun off guard because he didn't expect his best friend to ask something like that right after confessing to him just a few days ago. 

Johnny catches on and it looks like he's about to apologize again so Sehun cuts him off. "Stop and don't say whatever you are about to say." Johnny keeps mum. "I'm still confused. I did say that I love you but I have also been spending the last five months getting over you so there's that. As for Jongin… I guess?" He rubs the back of his neck. "It's hard to not like him but I also want to be sure of my feelings. I don't want it to look like I only like him because I need him. I don't want him to look like some rebound either." 

"Have you talked to him?" Johnny asks. 

"I did and whatever the two of us talked about is between us." He grins cheekily. 

Johnny pouts. "Oh well, I guess you know what you're doing." 

"Hey, as much as I'm happy to see you two finally talking things out, we have a meeting right now." Kyungsoo interrupts. 

Johnny cocks an eyebrow at him. "Does he know?" 

"Yes, I know so much more than you do." Kyungsoo replies. 

Johnny gapes at him. "Are you serious? This is betrayal." he dramatically says. 

"Sorry man, I'm the new best friend in town." Kyungsoo teases. 

"Stop it," Sehun scoffs. "I have a good reason to not tell you." He points at Johnny. "And also, don't push your luck." he scolds Kyungsoo. 

"Uhm guys, the rest of the team are already in the meeting room." Jaehyun says. "Are you not gonna fill me in on anything? You guys have been very secretive." 

Sehun stands up and wraps his arm around Jaehyun's shoulder. "Ah don't worry, I'll let you in on my secret at the end of the meeting." he grins. 

"It's gonna take more than that to pacify me." Jaehyun groans. 

"Fine," Sehun groans. "Join us for lunch then, you too Kyungsoo." 

"I thought that's just for us." Johnny complains. 

"Just book another appointment Mister Suh." Sehun winks. 

  
  
  


The meeting went smoothly. At the end of the meeting, Sehun announced that he will be taking a leave and explained the reason on why he'll be gone. Like he expected, everyone is surprised and he was instantly bombarded with plenty of questions. Sehun doesn't answer it all, especially the questions about the other father for the sake of Jongin's privacy. 

Once the meeting was over, Sehun said his goodbyes to the other team members. After that, they went to a nearby restaurant to have lunch. 

  
  


"I can't believe I was left out of this the whole time. I was the one that carried you to the clinic that day." Jaehyun complains as they were eating. 

"If you were the one that stayed behind, then you would have found out and not Kyungsoo." Sehun replies. "Don't be too upset over it, even Johnny found out just recently." 

"Yeah and it hurt my pride so much." Johnny sighs dramatically. 

"Anyway how is Wendy?" Kyungsoo smoothly changes the subject. "Your kids are going to be just a month apart. I think they'll be best friends too." 

"She's fine, lots of mood swings and cravings but nothing I can't handle. I can't believe that she and Sehun are only a month apart. Wendy's baby bump is more noticeable than Sehun's." Johnny answers. 

"I know, right?" Kyungsoo agrees. "Have you been eating well?" 

"Of course, I have my cravings too." Sehun answers. "And please, I've obviously gained so much weight and I barely fit into my old jeans now. I just really happen to do a great job at hiding it." 

"You're still sexy," Jaehyun comments. The table falls in awkward silence. "What? He looks amazing. The guy that knocked you up must be taking care of you well." 

Johnny and Kyungsoo remain silent while Sehun ends up laughing. "This is why you are one of my favorites, Jaehyun." he giggles. "Thanks for the compliment and yes, I guess you can say that. He's taking care of me well." 

"Then that's good. We have nothing to worry about." he nods. 

Kyungsoo told more stories about Sehun's struggles during his first trimester. He was the one that witnessed it all since the beginning. He could see the jealousy and regret in Johnny's eyes the whole time but Sehun gave him a comforting smile and reached out to hold his hand the whole time. 

It's nice. Because Sehun doesn't feel suffocated anymore. It felt nice to be able to hold Johnny's hand without wishing for it to be something more. 

They were about to finish eating when Sehun's phone started ringing. It's Jongin. 

"Hey," he greets. 

_"I'm almost at your office, are you ready to go?"_

Sehun tells him the name of the restaurant and tells him to come there instead. "I'll be waiting outside." Sehun says. 

_"Alright, be there in five."_

"Jongin's coming, I should be waiting outside now." Sehun says. 

"Doesn't he have work too? Why is he picking you up?" Kyungsoo asks. 

"We're coming to my parent's place today, it's time to tell them." 

"Will you be alright? They have never even heard of Jongin before, haven't they?" Johnny asks. 

"That's why I'm introducing him." Sehun shrugs. "Relax, it will be fine. I had six months to prepare for this. Anyway, I should go." 

"Wait we're done too, we'll wait with you outside." Kyungsoo says. 

Jaehyun gobbles up the last of his sandwich before getting up right after them. It took less than five minutes for Jongin's car to appear right on the driveway of the restaurant. 

When Jongin steps out of the car, Sehun holds his breath. He's wearing a black suit with two buttons unbuttoned. His hair is slicked back too. 

The others with him almost look starstruck. Once Sehun is done admiring him, he couldn't help but giggle in amusement as Jongin approaches him. 

"Aren't you a bit overdressed?" He teases. 

"This is how I normally dress," Jongin defends. 

It's _not_ but Sehun appreciates the effort of dressing to impress to meet his parents. "Ah, you haven't met Jaehyun yet. Jaehyun this is Jongin and Jongin this is Jaehyun, he's the youngest on our team." 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jongin, Sehun's… uhm…" 

"He knows," Sehun chuckles. 

"Oh, that's a surprise. No more secrets today, I guess?" Jongin grins. 

Sehun nods. "No more secrets. Anway, we should get going. They have to go back to work." 

"I look forward to meeting you again, Jongin." Jaehyun waves. 

"Take care." Kyungsoo says. 

"Call me if you have the time," Johnny reminds. 

Jongin opens and closes the car door for Sehun. Just as he's about to enter, Johnny approaches him and says something. After that, Sehun waves at all three of them as Jongin drives off. 

"What did Johnny say?" Sehun asks. 

"He apologized for what happened a few days ago, he said it was never his intention to stress you out." Jongin replies.

"I told him to stop apologizing." Sehun shakes his head. 

"He told me to take care of you well too or else he'd kick my ass." Jongin laughs. 

"Oh god, did he really say that?" 

"It makes me worried about how your parents would react since your best friend alone is acting that way." Jongin jokes. 

"The worst thing my parents could do is force you to marry me then and there but don't worry, I have your back." Sehun replies. 

Jongin spares a glance at him, a playful smile on his lips. "Well that doesn't sound too bad, does it?" 

Sehun does not reply but the small smile on his lips is enough as an answer anyway. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun was going to wait until dinner to tell his parents but the moment he showed up on the doorstep unannounced with a man that he never introduced to them before, his mother immediately knew that something was up. 

He told them over a cup of tea. They are seated in the living room with his father and mother sitting across him and Jongin. Jongin has only told them his name because he doesn't know how else he could introduce himself as, at least not until Sehun tells them. 

His father remained silent after he's done explaining while his mother immediately gets up. Sehun braced himself for the worst but his mother walked to him and harshly pinched his ear. 

"You stupid child! How could you keep it from us for this long?! What if something bad happened while you're alone?!" she scolds. 

"Ah! Ah! Mom! That hurts! I'm sorry!" he whines. 

"We were asking you for money when you were struggling on your own! You stupid boy! Since when have you grown this much?" his mother let go of him and is tearing up now. 

Sehun's expression softens as he pulls his mother for a hug. His mother cries even more and eventually, his father joins in and hugs him too. 

Sehun looks over at Jongin, the other gives him a smile and a thumbs up. This went better than he expected. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Your parents are pretty cool but they're kinda scary too." Jongin said as soon as they drove off the driveway. 

They took their time in having _the talk_ and had dinner together. He also gave Sehun the time to catch up with his parents. It's almost ten in the evening by the time they leave the house. 

"They're just really shocked but they did take the news better than I expected." Sehun sighs in relief. "I thought my ear was gonna come off though." 

"Your parents are both tough yet soft-hearted, you're very much like them." Jongin comments. 

"I've always been close to them but ever since I started working and living alone, I barely get to visit them. They know that I'm doing it for them though, they always understand. They weren't disappointed that I got knocked up, they're just sad that they weren't there for me. They feel guilty because I had to keep the truth from them because I didn't want to burden them." he laments. 

Jongin slows down so he can reach over and ruffle Sehun's hair. "You did well." 

"You too," Sehun smiles. "And… I'm sorry that I had to make a lie earlier." 

Jongin's grip on the steering wheel tightens, "That's alright." 

  
  
  


_"What do you plan to do once the baby is born? Are you still going to stay with Jongin?" his mother asks._

_"Jongin wants to be there for the baby and it's not like I can raise her alone, I'll need him too." Sehun honestly answers._

_"Would that be alright with him though? Don't get me wrong, I would be alright with this if you are actually in a relationship but your situation is different and more complicated." Sehun's father says._

_"Well, actually…" Sehun places his hand on top of Jongin's. Jongin could feel the slight tremble in his hold. "We are going to raise the baby together. I like Jongin, we're just taking things slow since our priority is the baby but we will be parents for her… together."_

_Sehun's parents both look at Jongin. "Is that true?"_

_Sehun tightens his hold on Jongin's hand as a signal for him to just agree. "Yes, I like your son too. I would love for all three of us to become a family together."_

  
  
  
  


It might have been a lie for Sehun but it's the truth for Jongin. 

  
  
  
  
  


That night, Jongin was once again nudged awake by Sehun. Jongin was ready for Sehun to whine about cravings or if he needs _help_ again but instead he sees Sehun looking worried. 

"Is everything alright?" he asks, his voice sounding rough since he just woke up. "Can't sleep?" 

"I've been thinking a lot about what happened today," Sehun replies. 

Jongin looks at him expectantly. "What about it?" 

"I pretty much got my closure from Johnny and I'm also thinking about what I told my parents." Sehun says. 

"If you feel bad about lying to them, you don't have to feel guilty." 

"No, that's the thing," Sehun cuts him off. "I don't think I lied… I do like you, but I just don't want you to feel like---" he exhales. "You know what, forget it." 

He's about to turn around but Jongin hooks his arm around Sehun's waist and pulls him closer until their bodies are pressed together. "There you go again," he starts. "You tell me something that would make me feel things then you back out from it." 

"Tell me," the elder encourages. 

Sehun exhales, his eyes were so expressive so Jongin could tell that there's so many things that he wants to say right now. 

"I don't want you to feel like you're just a second choice all because I can't get Johnny." Sehun murmurs. "I told you that I don't want to be unfair to you." 

"Unfair? How?" Jongin snorts. "You like me, don't you?" he bluntly asks. 

Sehun is dumbfounded for a moment. "I do but--" 

"You say you don't want to be unfair to me and that you don't want me to feel like a second choice, well I don't." Jongin says. "So what else is stopping you now?" 

Sehun remains speechless. "I already told you that I can give you more, as long as you let me." Jongin continues. 

"I… I would love that. I would want that _lie_ to become a reality but I'm just scared. I'm scared that it might come out that I'm just using you, I'm scared that we might end up separating, I'm scared that we might not be able to fulfill our responsibilities for our daughter." 

Jongin gently brushes his fingers through Sehun's hair. "We haven't even started yet you're already worried about the outcome." he chides. "Why don't you try giving _us_ the chance first?" 

Sehun's lips jut out. "Why are you so nice? I was the one that suddenly barged into your life and changed all your plans… I don't think I can just easily accept that all if I were in your shoes…" 

"Because it's you," Jongin answers. 

"Huh?" 

"I was hesitant at first, heck I was a bit doubtful too but it became easier to accept because it's you. I was attracted to you right from the start. You were beautiful yet you looked so broken, I was intrigued. When you told me 'goodbye stranger' that day, it made me think that I should have approached you differently. When you left giving me your number, I just told myself that _'Ah, it's my fault for acting like a fuckboy'_." he narrates. 

Sehun slightly shakes his head. "It's not your fault. I was still hung up on Johnny that time, it wouldn't have changed anything. But you know… maybe it's alright that things turned out that way because that is what brought us here." 

"So… no regrets?" Jongin asks. 

"Hmmm," he muses. "Maybe I should have swallowed my pride and came to you sooner." 

"Same goes for me," Jongin smiles. "I wish I tried to contact you. I wish I was there during your first trimester." 

"I doubt you'd find me attractive if you saw me barfing horribly." Sehun makes a face at him. "Kyungsoo also said I smelled like mayo that time," he giggles. 

Jongin grins deviously before leaning forward to bury his face on the nook of Sehun's neck. "I like mayo, I wouldn't mind." he jokes.

"Gross," Sehun snorts. 

Jongin simply hums against his neck. Sehun tries to not squirm despite feeling ticklish. Jongin's lips move from his neck and up onto his jawline, he moves up again until they are face to face. 

"You know… I haven't kissed you since we met again." Jongin says. 

"That's kinda backwards if you think about all we've done for the past weeks, huh?" Sehun teases. 

"Well I wasn't sure if I should do it, remember what you said that night?" 

  
  
  


_"No kisses," Sehun turns his head away when Jongin leans in._

_"Why not?"_

_"I only kiss people that I'd date." Sehun explains._

_The other shrugs. "Your call,"_

  
  


_Jongin did not kiss him the whole time, that was until he was seated on the bed with Sehun straddling his lap and riding him. They were both sweaty and panting heavily._

_"Mmm, close," Sehun moans out as he continues to sensually roll his hips._

_"Me too, baby. Just a little more." he says, his breath fanning over Sehun's gorgeous face._

_They were intimately close, their lips brushing against each other every now and then. It takes a few more strokes and one hard thrust against Sehun's prostate to have them both releasing and to his surprise, Sehun grabs him by the hair and presses their lips together._

  
  
  
  


_"I thought you said no kisses?" Jongin asks when he pulls out._

_Sehun whines softly as he slumps down onto the bed. "I was caught up in the moment, don't think about it too much."_

_"I wouldn't mind kissing you again, just say the word." Jongin remarks. When Sehun doesn't reply, Jongin moves over to look at him. He finds himself smiling when he sees that Sehun is already asleep._

_"You're really gonna doze off after wearing me out like this huh?" he shakes his head fondly before settling down beside him._

  
  
  
  


"I only kiss people that I'd date." Sehun repeats his words. 

"We can still make it count, you know. It's never too--" Jongin wasn't able to finish his teasing since Sehun leans in for a kiss. It catches him off guard at first but that didn't stop him from cupping the back of Sehun's head to kiss him back. Their first kiss was raw and sensual while this one is sweet and passionate, Jongin would kiss him all day if he could. 

"Does this mean that you'll let me take you on a date?" Jongin asks once they break the kiss. 

Sehun winces as a reply. Jongin wonders if he said something wrong until Sehun starts giggling. "Seems like someone wants your attention too." he takes Jongin's hand and places it against his stomach. Jongin eventually feels a soft kick. 

"Is she throwing a fit?" Jongin chuckles. 

They both smile widely when they feel another kick. Jongin lowers himself and kisses Sehun's tummy. Sehun feels his whole face heating up. Sure Jongin has already done _plenty_ of things to him already but this is one of the most intimate and special moments of them all. 

"Don't be jealous, papa bear loves you too." Jongin coos. He then looks at Sehun once again. "You are agreeing on that date, right?" 

"I'd be a fool to refuse." Sehun replies. Jongin's face brightens up like Christmas. 

  
  


They both go back to sleep after that. As he is slowly drifting to sleep, Sehun couldn't help but think of the last thing Jongin said. _Papa bear loves you too._ Did Jongin just indirectly say that he loves Sehun? 

Sehun tries to brush it off but his heart couldn't help but race every time he thinks about it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They weren't able to go on the date since Jongin got busy with work but they have grown closer ever since that talk. Jongin has gotten more affectionate with him, it made Sehun wonder if the elder was just really holding back this whole time out of respect for Sehun's feelings. 

When Jongin finally got the free time, they used the time to finally introduce Sehun to Jongin's family. Telling Jongin's family was easier than telling Sehun's parents. They have been encouraging Jongin to settle down for a while now and Seulgi has even jokingly said that she saw it coming because her brother has suddenly gotten more responsible over the past months. Sehun was happily and warmly welcomed by the Kim family.

They were able to go on unofficial dates during Sehun’s seventh month. It consisted of them shopping for the things that they will need. They have also started baby proofing Jongin’s place. Doctor Kim also made them attend a few sessions of classes for male carriers to prepare them for the day that the baby will come and to prepare them as parents as well. 

They’re both doing things that they never imagined that they’d actually be doing: taking each other to family dinners, shopping for baby stuff, baby proofing an apartment, and a lot more. Sehun has Jongin with him but it still gets overwhelming sometimes, he could never imagine shouldering all of this alone. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” it became a routine for Sehun to say that every night. 

“I’m glad you let me.” Jongin would always reply. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin was getting dressed for work when he hears Sehun calling for him. He steps outside to the living room and sees Sehun standing there with a hand protectively wrapped around his lower stomach and a puddle by his feet. 

"She's coming," Sehun calmly says.

Jongin's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He feels the panic rising up. He immediately takes his keys, phone, and wallet from the bedroom before running back out to assist Sehun. 

"Will you be fine? Can you walk? S-should I call an ambulance instead?" Jongin asks. 

"I can walk, let's go to the hospital. I'll call Doctor Kim." Jongin is both impressed and terrified with how calm Sehun sounds. 

  
  


The whole car ride to the hospital was just Jongin feeling like he's driving for his life while Sehun is on a call with Doctor Kim. The contractions have started and he can see Sehun wincing in pain from time to time. Jongin finds himself cursing every stoplight they wait through. 

Thirty agonizing minutes of driving later, they have finally arrived at the hospital where Doctor Kim is waiting for them. The doctor already has a private room prepared.

  
  
  
  


"Your parents are on the way," Jongin says as he finished the call. Sehun is already clad in a hospital gown, he has been waddling back and forth in the room for the past minutes. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

Another wave of contractions causes Sehun to double over. Jongin immediately steps behind him to soothingly rub his hands against Sehun's lower back. 

"Your hands are shaking, are you nervous?" Sehun asks after a few minutes of enduring the pain. 

"Of course I am, I've read the birth plan that doctor Kim provided. I know you're in so much pain but I wish I can do more to help you." Jongin says. 

"I need you to stay calm, papa bear." Sehun jokes. "You'll stress me out if you get nervous." 

Jongin smiles apologetically and guides Sehun back on the bed. "Sorry, I just really can't believe this is all real." he sighs. 

"It's pretty hard to think that when contractions are kicking me in the ass." Sehun playfully glares at him. "You did this to me." 

Jongin chuckles as he carefully takes a seat on the bed. "Want me to massage your feet for you to distract you from the pain?" 

"Oh god, yes please." Sehun whines. 

Jongin moves Sehun's feet on his lap and starts rubbing them soothingly. Sehun moans in contentment. He has done it multiple times already since Sehun needs it, especially during his last trimester. 

"You'd make a great dad, Jongin." Sehun suddenly says. "I know you're nervous not just because of me, I know you're nervous about finally becoming a parent too. You don't have to worry too much, you're taking care of me so well so I know you'd be great at daddy duties too." 

"Thanks," Jongin couldn't help but smile. It doesn't take long until that sweet smile turns into a mischievous one. "But you know, if you want special _daddy_ duties for yourself I wouldn't mind that too." 

Sehun tosses a pillow at him that hits him squarely on the face. "I'm never calling you daddy in front of Aera." 

Jongin laughs heartily. "Aera huh? I'm glad you picked one of the names I suggested." 

Sehun smiles too. "It's a pretty name, our little princess Aera." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun jolts awake when he hears the sound of a baby crying. Next to him, Jongin stifles a yawn and sits up as well. He walks over to the crib and cradles Aera in his arms. Jongin hands him the feeding bottle not long after. This has been their routine lately so it’s all basically muscle memory for them. 

Their mothers have warned them about the sleepless nights so they knew what to expect but experiencing it firsthand is still a whole different experience. Despite being tired because of work, Jongin always takes the time to spend time with Aera once he gets home. 

"You're such a greedy one, haven't I fed you enough already?" Sehun pouts as he puts her back to sleep. 

"It's your milk, I cannot blame her for being greedy." Jongin jokes. Sehun lifts his foot to give him a warning kick on the leg. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"She is such a charmer." Johnny laughs as he takes a video of Aera with his son, Dohyun. Aera is already seven months old while Dohyun is six months. It's Jongin's birthday and they're celebrating it in their apartment. Their friends and family all came over for a small celebration. 

"She is a little boss," Sehun shakes his head in disbelief as he looks at how Dohyun is handing over all his toys to Aera. 

"I'm glad you're holding up very well." Johnny suddenly says. "I was pretty worried more than half a year ago but look at you now. You're practically glowing, it doesn't even look like you've been having sleepless nights." 

"I'm not gonna lie, it is exhausting." Sehun starts. "But I don't really mind, Jongin makes it all better." 

"Yeah speaking of that, how is it going with you two? You're practically a married couple now." Johnny asks. 

Sehun sheepishly scratches his head. "We're partners? Parents? I guess." he shrugs. "Before I gave birth we had a talk and we were supposed to start dating but we both got busy with the baby more. But I guess a label doesn't matter. We kiss, we cuddle, we are raising Aera together, our families are basically together now so it's all good." 

"You are happy, right?" Johnny asks. 

Sehun smiles. "Very," 

  
  
  
  
  


"You look tired," Jongin says as he takes a seat next to Sehun on their couch. Aera is sleeping comfortably against his chest. 

"It's been a long day," Sehun replies. 

"Want me to take her for now?" Jongin offers. Sehun shakes his head in response. 

"She just got comfortable, this is fine." he says. "Anyway, how was your day birthday boy?" 

"I'm too old for birthdays, but it's nice to have everyone over. Although… I would love to have another celebration but I want it to be just us." Jongin replies. 

"By us do you mean just the two of us or is this little boss included?" Sehun puckers his lips at Aera. 

Jongin laughs fondly. "Whichever works, I haven't really taken you out for so long." 

"Our real date is actually already eight months overdue." Sehun whispers. 

"Oh? Guess you're keeping count." he laughs. "It relieves me to know that you are still waiting so… Oh Sehun, will you go out on a date with me?" 

"I thought you'd never ask," Sehun replies. As if on cue, Aera stirs awake and suddenly starts sobbing. The pair exchange amused looks on their faces. "I guess she wants to come along too." he chuckles. 

"Still a date," Jongin snickers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For the date, Jongin takes him to the park. Aera gurgles happily as she looks at different sceneries while she's in her stroller. After taking a walk, they looked for a good spot to settle down for their picnic. 

Jongin has Aera comfortably settled down on his lap while Sehun simultaneously feeds them both. There are plenty of other couples and families in the park too but it's not too crowded. 

"This is perfect, we need to do this more often." Jongin suggests. 

"As long as you aren't too busy then why not?" Sehun replies. "I'd love to keep doing this with you two." 

Their gazes fall on the family not too far away from their spot, the couple is currently cheering as their kid blows bubbles. Beside them is another couple with a toddler that's currently playing with their puppy. 

Sehun finds himself smiling at the sight. He returns his gaze to Jongin and he sees him making funny faces at Aera. The latter giggles as she rubs her chubby mitten covered hands on her father's cheeks. Jongin eventually catches him staring and smiles knowingly at him. 

"You look like you are so in love with me." He says it as a joke but the younger retaliates smoothly. 

"I thought we already made that clear?" 

Jongin gapes at him and Aera nearly shoves her fist into his mouth. "Really? I was… afraid I would scare you off." he admits. 

"We've done _everything_ together and we have this little boss in our lives, nothing else could scare me." Sehun retorts. 

"Really?" Jongin challenges.

Sehun nods. "Really," 

"I love you," Jongin suddenly says. 

Sehun is baffled for a few seconds then he laughs giddily. "Like I said, we made that clear." He leans in to kiss Jongin's cheek. "I love you too," 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Four months later:_ **

"Well would you look at that?" Johnny says with a grin. "Who would have thought that we'd be in this situation again this soon?" 

Sehun smiles sheepishly as he straightens his three-piece suit. "I never thought it would happen either." 

Today is his wedding day and Johnny is with him as his best man. It's just like what Johnny said more than a year ago during his wedding, only that Sehun doubted that he would ever get married but here he is right now. 

Jongin proposed to him two weeks after the date they had in the park where they told each other their first _I love yous_. 

They were at a small party with their friends. Sehun should have known that something was up when everyone suddenly wanted him and Jongin to play a game. It was a simple 'How well do you know each other?' game for couples where they have to answer the same question and their partner confirms on whether their answer is correct. It started with the typical questions such as their favorite snack, favorite movie, their fears, their favorite trait from Aera, and more. The final question was 'What is something you want to do with your partner?'. 

Sehun answered 'go on a date' while Jongin gave him the shock of his life by suddenly pulling out a ring and asking if he wants to marry him. He and Jongin both cried happy tears when he said yes. 

  
  


"I still can't believe that Jongin proposed to you at my own birthday party. You guys totally took the spotlight." Johnny jokes. 

"I still can't believe that you knew that he was going to propose and that you were the one that suggested the game." Sehun whines.

"Jongin approached me because he knows I know you like the back of my hand." Johnny explains. "I did what you did for me when you were my best man." 

Sehun reaches out his hand and Johnny tightly holds it. "I never told you this but do you want to know when Jongin realized that he wanted to marry you?" his best friend asks. 

"When?" 

"It's nothing too special but it's really sweet." Johnny starts. "He said it was during the time he finished work early and he wanted to surprise you. He quietly snuck into the condo unit and there he saw you in the living room. You were holding Aera in your arms and you were happily swaying around the living room. Aera was giggling with joy while you were humming a song. Jongin said that when he saw that scene, it made him want to see it over and over again and that's when it hits him that he really wants to spend the rest of his life with you but not just as Aera's father but as your husband too." he finishes. 

Sehun scoffs and looks up at the ceiling. "He's such a sap," he bites back a sob. 

"Hey, didn't we tell each other that we won't cry at each other's weddings?" Johnny reprimands. 

"I know," Sehun whines. "I just… I'm so happy, Johnny." 

Johnny pulls him in for a hug. "I'm happy for you too." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


One year and five months ago, Johnny got married and what Sehun thought was the most miserable day of his life became the day where he unknowingly met the man that will make him happy for the rest of his life. The same man also gave him the biggest blessing in his life, Aera. 

Sehun feels like his heart is going to burst as he's walking down the aisle. Their friends and family were all there. His mother is currently carrying Aera, their little princess is wearing a pretty gown with ribbons on it. She babbles happily when Sehun walks past them, Sehun can't help but giggle. Jongin is waiting for him at the end of the aisle with that handsome and captivating smile of his. 

Jongin reaches out when he's close and Sehun meets him halfway. Sehun takes in everything and everyone surrounding him, he is somewhat reminded of his own words back then when Johnny got married.

_"Watching you two was like witnessing a fairytale up close. It felt like everything just fell right into place."_

  
  


Their story is far from a fairytale but Sehun wouldn't have it any other way because he's grateful that everything just fell right into place. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! So this is my first time writing mpreg and I had to do PLENTY of silly (incognito) google searching for research. haha. I also just want to clarify that Sehun had to take a 'maternity leave' because he's a carrier and a paternity leave has different conditions--had to explain this in case there are any misunderstandings!! 
> 
> this fic went longer than I expected but I hope you guys enjoyed it!! thank you to the mods and congratulations for another round!


End file.
